The Golden Reaper
by Kodochi Kurokami
Summary: I never expected to meet a dragon. And I never dreamed of becoming one. Other than the betrayal of my guild, I suppose the day that changed my life wasn't too bad. So I joined another guild, and started a new fairy tale. T for coarse language *cough* (Sting) *cough* and violence *cough* (Natsu) *cough*
1. Chapter 1: Dragon of Whatchamacallit

I ran away from Fairy Tail to the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia, my rage replacing the adrenaline which had long since run out. How dare they! How dare they betray me like that!

How could they? With that thought I slumped to my knees on the floor and cried, not caring about the noise because no one was around to hear me. Well, that's what I thought, at least.

"Why so sad, young one?" a deep rumbling voice scared me to high heaven, and I spun to face the perpetrator. As soon as my eyes fell on the huge black and gold dragon in front of me, I fell to the floor again.

"Wha- but how… I thought…" I couldn't form a full sentence.

"I apologise. I can see I have startled you. My name is Verison." His voice shocked me out of my reverie.

"That's an understatement!" I proceeded to launch into one of my soap-box lectures about sneaking up on people without any warning. I had used this many times on Natsu and Gray.

His face grew more and more amused, until, much to my disapproval, he burst out laughing. "I like you, young one. Let's be partners!" he said with a flourish.

"Don't interrupt m- what?" I stared at him in shock. "Partners?!"

"Yes. I will give you my powers. I have lived too long anyway. It is about time I chose another to become the Dragon of Ethereal Fate." He announced.

"The dragon of ethe-ether- The dragon of what?" I gave up trying to remember.

"I am the Dragon of Ethereal Fate. I am the child of the Dragon of Chaos and the Celestial Dragon. Well, at least, the one before me was. I was his successor, so I am not related by blood." He laughed the last bit.

"You want me, Lucy Heartfilia, to become the Dragon of Whatchamacallit?" I gaped.

"Yes. I thought it was obvious." He stated simply.

"And if I were to say yes…" I put my hands on my hips, tilting my head suspiciously.

"Well, you would become the Dragon of Ethereal Fate and be the most powerful mage in history. But you will have to train, of course. And learn other types of magic as you please." He said sweetly.

"Okay… I agree to become the Dragon of Ethereal Fate." I said after a pause. Suddenly, my features lit up. "Hey! I said-" a paw clamped over my mouth as he interrupted me.

"Shush. Don't jinx it." Was all he said.

Suddenly, I found a strange sensation, as though something was becoming one with me. "Wait!" I called out. "I don't even know how to train like that!"

"It's okay… you will find a way…" his voice faded from my head, and the strange tingling sensation went away. I sighed heavily and went home.

As I got in the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly screamed. My face and everything was the same, except I was taller by a good couple of inches, around Natsu's height. I had midnight black hair that fell to my knees in soft tresses. A small part of the underneath bit was pulled over my shoulder. It fell down my chest in an amethyst purple plait that stopped at my hips. My eyes were dark blue with gold flecks in them, and looked like the night sky. My slightly tanned skin was now snow white, and my lips were blood red.

I had to admit it. I looked great!

After showering, I decided to pull some of the money my father had left me (a lot by the way) and find a new outfit to match my new look.

I bought a black skirt that was slit up to the hips, with hotpants underneath, falling in two parts to my ankles on the front and back. I was wearing an armoured corset that was very dark purple with engravings on it that were magical defence spells. I bought a pair of brown combat boots that could increase my speed, strength and stamina in my legs by a huge amount, and bought a matching fingerless combat glove with similar properties for my right hand.

Over the whole ensemble, I had a floor length leather jacket that was fitted on my torso but flared from my hips to flow around my legs. It was black and made out of soft leather.

On the way, I saw a brown reequip belt sitting in a glass case. I asked the shop assistant about it, and she told me that you could reequip anything into a personal pocket dimension, and call it out at any time. It was made for mages who had too much to carry. I bought it, and it matched the gloves and boots perfectly.

On the way out, I saw a shop that looked like the kind of place girls like Erza, with a bit of a taste for the colour black, would shop in. So I thought to myself 'what the hell' and decided to explore new territory.

I ended up walking out with several sets of armour and weapons ready to be reequipped at any time. My favourite was the Golden Reaper set. It had a black cloak that hid my whole body, with a lightweight set of black and gold armour hidden beneath it. The best part was the humongous golden scythe it allowed me to wield.

Another was the Assassin's Creed set. It had a white hooded jacket similar to my normal one, with white pants and tee. It had a red set of assassin knives, hidden in all kinds of places. Even the sleeves! I loved the dual wield blades it came with. They were as big as my forearms and very versatile.

There was also the Devil's Love Song. I looked a bit like a yankee with this one. It had a dark purple obi, held together by a black ribbon. A matching, short, sleeveless tunic covered (barely) my chest, and is completed by a white belt. In this I have two katana. One black and one white. They had their own powers, and were called Yin and Yang.

I had the Heaven's Gate armour also. It was similar to Erza's, except it was made especially for Celestial Mages. It halved the amount of magic any spirit took to summon, and enhanced my celestial magic as a whole. I wield a great sword in this.

I also had The Golden Archer. It was a greek-style toga that finished at the top of my thigh, with no shoes on. It had a huge golden bow and a quiver that never ran out of arrows.

My final suit of armour was called Angel. It gave me healing abilities that could easily rival Wendy's. In a white, flowing silk dress that covered my feet completely, with large white feathered wings on my back, I hovered a foot off the floor in this set. I had a white staff that increased my magic.

I walked out of the shop happily, despite the fact that I had used up all the money I had taken out of the bank. I walked home and sat on my bed, in my empty apartment. But that was no surprise. I don't think I will ever see any of them again. At least, not on good terms. I just can't bring myself to smile in front of them anymore.

I pulled my glove off and stared at the pink mark. It was the same colour as Natsu's hair. I just realised. In that moment, I knew what I had to do. Pulling a knife out, I gingerly cut a cross through the mark, deep enough to leave a scar. With my Angel set, I sped up the healing process till all that was left was a cross through what was recognisable as the Fairy Tail sign.

With a sigh, I place my glove back on my hand and packed everything I needed in a large chest, before reequipping that. I stood in the doorway and gazed around at my old apartment. The furniture was all still here, but any and all personal items were in my reequip realm.

And so, with my Celestial Keys (because there was no way I was gonna give those up) I walked out of Magnolia and boarded a train.


	2. Chapter 2: Over Attached Old Man

I breathed deeply and steadied my nerve. I had finishes training myself in different types of magic using an ability where I can absorb the knowledge of anyone or anything. It was very useful.

I was headed for Sabertooth.

A month ago, if you had told me I was going to create a whole new identity and join Sabertooth, I would have punched you lights out and sent you to the nearest asylum. But here I am.

I had changed my name to fit my new look. I was now Kurokami, but more commonly known as The Golden Reaper.

I walked through the doors and was almost instantly confronted by Sting Eucliffe, of all people. Oh, this would be fun.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he snarled, trying to look intimidating.

"Aw, is Stingy Bee trying to scare me?" I teased, enjoying the look of fury on his face. I laughed, before addressing his question. "I am Kurokami. Friends call me Kuro." I said, before pausing to think. "At least they would if I had any friends." I finished.

"And what are you doing here?" Rogue Cheney had joined the conversation, nosy brat, crossing his arms in an attempt at intimidation. I didn't like it.

"I'm here to join the guild, shadow." I retorted. Sting rolled his eyes but led me to the master's office all the same.

"And who do we have here?" he glared at me over his desk.

"She says she wants to join the guild, Master." Sting said, showing respect for once. Jiemma laughed in response.

"It takes a certain type of person to survive this guild. You don't look like one of them." He glared at me a little longer, before dismissing me and turning back to whatever he had been doing. Enraged, I slammed my hand down on his desk.

"Do not underestimate me, old man." I snarled. Sting, Rogue and Jiemma stared at me in shock, the first two trembling before the latter burst into laughter.

"I like you! You are the first person to ever speak out against me. Congratulations!" He finally said. "Welcome to Sabertooth!" he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me onto the stage. "Listen up!" he yelled, silencing the whole room. I shrugged his arm off rudely.

"There is a limit to the insanity I'll put up with." I growled. Everyone took a collective gasp, but I didn't care. Jiemma smiled at me fondly, like I was his favourite daughter or something. I scoffed scornfully.

"This is our new member Kurokami. Make her feel welcome!" he yelled, before turning to me with a considerably kinder demeanour. "Now, my dear, where would you like your guild mark?"

"Gold, on my left hand." I demanded. He whipped out a large stamp from nowhere. "Do you have a portal in your ass or something, old man?" I asked rudely. The guild gaped, and I'm pretty sure someone fainted when he just laughed good-naturedly.

"I knew I made the right choice letting you join, Kuro. You're fantastic!" he laughed, placing the stamp on my hand extra gently. "Have fun!" he waved to me, walking back to his office, still laughing softly. As soon as he was gone everyone crowded around me.

"How'd you get away with that?" one person asked.

"I've never seen him smile before!" another exclaimed.

"Move it! Make way cause we're coming through!" a loud, obnoxious and horribly familiar voice interrupted my distaste, replacing it with disgust. "Hey! Want to join our team?" Sting asked, standing next to Rogue who just stood there. I looked them up and down, before making my decision.

"No." I stared at them in amusement. I had already absorbed their magic knowledge, so I had no more use for them. A long, shocked silence followed as the guild members waited for Sting to blow a gasket.

"Please?" he finally said, earning shocked stares from everyone, and the cold face I worked so hard in getting broke as I mirrored Rogue's, surprisingly, expression. "I am begging you, join our team."

I stared at him, the pause stretching, until I spoke. "Fine." He cheered, but I held up a hand, silencing him instantly as everyone stared at it in fear. "But first I am taking a solo mission. And then I will join your team, okay?" he nodded enthusiastically, and I sighed before standing up.

"You!" I grabbed the nearest person and held them off the ground. "Where is the request board?"

"Um… I don't…" I cut him off by throwing him across the room and into a table.

"You! Where is the request board?" I demanded from my next victim. When he took too long, I simply kicked him where it hurts the most and moved on.

"Request board?" I waited a good five seconds. And then punched him in the stomach gently, but still knocked him out instantly. "Tch. Weak."

After a while, someone just pointed in its general direction, and I walked over, leaving a trail of unconscious victims, terrified bystanders, aweing to-be teammates and an amused master.

"What are you looking at?" I snarled at him as I walked over to get the request signed. It was a simple one. Defeat a dark guild etc. which I had already done plenty of.

"Good luck!" was all he said, so I shrugged and walked out of the guild, leaving him with three parting words to ponder.

"Don't need it."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 1, guys! They helped me decide wether I was going to continue this idea or not!**

**I apologise for any OOC-ness! It isn't intended in that way, but I thought the idea of Jiemma being nice was just too damn funny to pass up. Sorry, again!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
